


Favorite Person

by Hydron



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydron/pseuds/Hydron
Summary: There is no one Keaton loves more in the world than Jakob.





	Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've written that I'm posting?? I don't know how to tag this lmao
> 
> There's no content for these two, and that's a crime, so I had to stop being lazy and make my own haa. I'm not too confident in my writing, especially fluffy stuff like this, so it's taking a lot for me to post this publicly. I hope it doesn't disappoint!!
> 
> I also reference the Keaton/Jakob support from the Gay Fates hack, and I definitely recommend you go watch/read that because it's good stuff! And I used my limited knowledge of Revelations towards the middle of this, as I decided it'd be best to set it sometime after those events, so I'm sorry if I somehow messed it up ;;

There is no one Keaton loves more in the world than Jakob.

And it’s crazy, really, to think about; they had not started on the right foot - in fact, they started practically on opposite poles of the earth - but little by little their differences were put aside, and now Keaton doesn’t know what he’d do without the other. 

He reminisces sometimes, at night, with the comforting warmth of the shorter man’s back pressed up against his own chest - soft, even breaths and the occasional rustle of the bedsheets when Jakob shifts in his slumber reaching his ears as he finds himself lost in his own thoughts. It’s hard to believe that they, whose personalities couldn’t be more different, ended up as close as they are. Jakob, who had once scoffed at and berated Keaton for his antics, now wholeheartedly embraces them (though it’s been long agreed upon that Keaton would keep his filthy collecting pastimes to himself, if he indulges, lest Jakob have to deal with such a mess - but Keaton’s been getting better with it, and more often than not he values his marriage to the butler far more than he ever would his trash piles).

He will never forget when Jakob had said to him, “you will only think of me in your happiness.” Of course, the context of it was so he would no longer think of the man who had raised him, Jakob’s father, but it still makes him laugh a little when he considers that afterwards he found himself thinking of Jakob all the time. And, well, _thinking of Jakob_ made him happy, which made him think of Jakob even more, and... in the end it was a little bit backwards to the idea that the other man originally had in mind, but the outcome was all the same.

And if just _thinking_ of the butler made him incredibly happy, then it’d be impossible to describe the insurmountable joy he felt when Jakob had said yes to his proposal, to allow him to show him what true love was like, to love and _be_ loved.

Keaton smiles at that while pulling Jakob ever-so tighter against him, shifting his thoughts to all of the kisses stolen between breaths in days where there’s always something to do. With Corrin as the king of Valla, there’s seldom time for just the two of them, with Jakob being at the head of the bustling activity around the castle. Directing servants this way and that, helping with the monstrous piles of paperwork appearing on his lord’s desk, occasionally being sent on official business to the other kingdoms when the king himself is unable to - life is hectic and it’s hard to catch a break for the poor man. Corrin, bless his heart and soul, has tried to tell Jakob to take a few days off (“You’ve more than earned it, with how much you help around here”,”You do so much, I think you need time to yourself for once”,”Keaton’s been looking a little lonely recently, you should spend some time with him”), but the butler insists that it’s his duty to serve and that he intends to take a break only once the kingdom finds itself in proper order; such a thing, as it stands, seems quite out of reach, and it’s why Keaton values every moment they can spend together, even if it’s him pulling the other to the side and planting a quick peck to his lips before sending him on his way.

Jakob might pull a scowl, put a front that he’s annoyed at having been interrupted so suddenly, but it’s hard to miss the appreciative flash in his eyes, the way his shoulders lose some of their tension, as he stands just a little bit taller and his mood, just a little bit brighter. Jakob expressed once that it’s those times that remind him what he works so hard for, what his ultimate goal is, as well as serving to reassure him that despite everything going on around them, Keaton still loves him (which, personally, Keaton finds a little baffling considering they sleep in the same bed every night Jakob’s at the castle, but he supposes that the butler is so exhausted by bedtime that he falls asleep near instantly and doesn’t feel the soft ministrations of fingers combing through his long hair or the kisses against his temples).

As if sensing Keaton’s thoughts were on him (or maybe due to the light nipping that was subconsciously being done on the shell of his ear), Jakob rouses slightly, carefully breaking the hold on him enough to twist a bit, looking at his husband through bleary eyes and the darkness of the room only illuminated by a small sliver of moonlight. An adoring smile graces his face, one that Keaton can’t help but reciprocate, and the latter faintly registers the sheets moving behind him ever so slightly, accompanied by dull, rhythmic _thump_ s, before Jakob speaks.

“Why are you still awake?” His voice is low due to the time and a little bit gravelly from sleep. He yawns (cutely, Keaton’s brain supplies), and the other takes a moment before responding.

“I was just thinking.”

“Of?”

“Us. You. How much I love you,” Keaton watches as Jakob’s smile grows ever-so slightly. “Because I really do love you.”

“I’m glad,” Jakob sighs happily, “I love you too.”

Keaton’s smile turns into a goofy grin as he darts in to kiss his husband fully, the latter reciprocating briefly before it’s broken. The shorter man wiggles a little bit, and Keaton pulls back just enough for him to turn himself completely to face him. Two slim arms wrap around his midsection, squeezing lightly, and then Jakob presses his face into the juncture of Keaton’s neck, taking a deep breath and sighing once again.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I should be asking you the same thing. Why’d you have to go and make me love you so much?” Keaton nevertheless wraps his arms around Jakob once more, pulling him tight against him. He nuzzles into the silky silver of the other’s hair before continuing, “But I _suppose_ I can forgive you for it.”

A warm chuckle resounds against his neck, and he feels like his heart is going to burst. 

“Goodnight, Keaton.”

Keaton presses one last kiss to the top of Jakob’s head, and closes his eyes, a small smile still present on his face.

“Goodnight, Jakob.”

There really is no one he loves more.


End file.
